Yours Forevermore… Maybe
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Hiei x Kurama] Kurama and Hiei, two top assassins with their next target being each other. When they meet face to face by accident through their friends, they thought killing the other was easier than they thought… or was it harder?


**YOURS FOREVERMORE… MAYBE**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: … Fine! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! That's what you wanted to hear, right?!   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Okay, the first chapter the dialogue might be a little bit confusing but hopefully it'll clear up as you read along. This story is **yaoi, shounen-ai, boy/boy love,** and whatever else you call me! If this offends you leave… now. If not, then please enjoy!_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**YOURS FOREVERMORE… MAYBE  
CHAPTER 1 - OPPOSITE ENDS OF THE CITY**   
  
In the evening, when the sun had just lowered its last rays, two people were driving towards opposite ends of the city. One's brilliant crimson hair blew madly in the wind, showing everyone who came near what true beauty was, in his convertible, while the other stayed hidden from view behind tinted windows in his black sports car. Both reached their destinations, and entered the building that stood before them. Most surprisingly, the same conversation is taking place at both places.   
  
"You called?" Kurama asked, walking gracefully into Yomi's office.   
  
"Finally you're here, Hiei! What took you?" Mukuro exclaimed.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yomi. I had some business to take care of."   
  
"Hiei, you should know that I only call you for things that are very important!"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I'm glad you understand, Kurama. Next time, tell me that you'll be late," Yomi said.   
  
"Fine," Hiei growled to Mukuro's last statement.   
  
"Good," Yomi began, after Kurama gave his agreement, "Now, I have a new mission for you."   
  
"Oh, do you?" Kurama asked, with faint interest.   
  
Mukuro threw a picture at Hiei and Hiei caught it was ease. He skimmed through it and looked at Mukuro.   
  
"That is your next assignment. Unfortunately, we only could get a picture of him while he's in disguise so we don't know what he truly looks like," Mukuro informed Hiei.   
  
"Am I suppose to know him from somewhere?" Kurama asked, holding the picture in his hand, while awaiting Yomi's answer.   
  
"You should, Hiei, if you have been listening to the news. It seems that he is the feared assassin at the other end of the city, while you are the one that keeps people on the edge at this end."   
  
"What do you want me to do with him when I find him?" Hiei asked, throwing the picture back to Mukuro.   
  
"It's quite easy, Kurama. I want you to be the best throughout the whole city. The only way to do that is to…"   
  
"…kill him," Mukuro declared, slamming a fist onto the top of her desk.   
  
"Heh, and I thought it would be a tough mission. He looks like an easy kill," Hiei announced, smirking slightly.   
  
"Don't be overconfident, Kurama. He has killed about as many people as you so he isn't to be taken lightly."   
  
Kurama smiled at his boss's advice, but took no heed of it. He has probably killed stronger people and the people that he killed were most likely weak anyways.   
  
"I'm warning you, Hiei. If he has done so much killing without being caught, he might be just as good as you if not better."   
  
"There is no way he's stronger than me," Hiei sneered.   
  
"We don't even know what he truly looks like and there is practically no fact on him. You must be careful," Yomi sighed, getting somewhat impatient at his best assassin's arrogance.   
  
"I'll be careful, Yomi. I haven't let you down yet and I don't plan to."   
  
"Fine, you may go, now," Mukuro said to Hiei, waving him off.   
  
Both walked out of the building, a slight tremor ran through their bodies as they remember the pictures that were given to them. They had no idea why, but they both knew that this was going to be their most challenging kill yet. Whether it was because the other was stronger than them or something else, they decided with a stubbornness that they wouldn't be the first to fall from fame. One scowling and one rather irked about the whole thing climbed back into their respective cars and drove off.   
  
"I can't work with just this small information that Yomi has given me," Kurama mumbled, green eyes narrowed slightly as the picture flashed into his mind again.   
  
"Damn, I have to ask somebody for help on this…"   
  
Kurama suddenly grinned as a person appeared in his mind.   
  
"Now if only they'll agree…"   
  
**_To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ An assassin story! Ooo!! How nice! I love assassin stories… don't know why though… Might be the fact that it's all so action-ish with the romance! Yea!! These are fun to write!! I hope you understood the dialogue. There is no pattern to who speaks, but I didn't make them have two different conversations because I thought this was cooler, and the two would be the same anyways. I found this much more challenging also. Fun! I know this was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you liked it! I certainly had fun writing it.   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!_   
  
**~* Starflower Sakura *~ **


End file.
